


tension

by endeavorsensei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Marking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeavorsensei/pseuds/endeavorsensei
Summary: Pairing: kuroo tetsuroo x readerSummary: if you and kuroo could make a living off of traumatizing kenma and the rest of their old team, you’d never have to work another day of your livesWarnings: semi-public/public sex, creampies, teasing, marking, biting, bath sex, breeding
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	tension

**Author's Note:**

> first hq fic featuring my fellow rooster-head and just being loving assholes together

A small smile pulled at your lips as the sounds of your fiancé’s old team yelling and running around the inn echoed into the open-air baths, quieted only when you submerged your head under the warm water. The trip, despite being planned last minute by their old captain, was a blessing in disguise, every ounce of exhaustion from your bones melting away as you let out one last sigh, wiping your face of the excess water with both hands.

Hidden by the sound of his team and the water, Kuroo slipped into the bath beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist with a snicker, “are we really that bad? This amazing inn Kenma rented for all of us and you’re sighing? If that’s the case, I can think of a few things to make you feel better.”

Your fiance was quick to get his mouth on you, peppering your neck with slow, lingering kisses, trying not to grin as quiet moans fell from your lips and your hands ghosted over his. “Tetsu...we are in an onsen, with your high school team waiting for us back inside, and we’re out in the open...I’m not letting you fuck me.”

When you finished, he turned you around so you could see his pout in full view, leaning innocently against the walls of the bath, his hands coming to rest on your thigh and just below your chest. “They didn’t think twice about me slipping away after Lev spilled his drink all over me and you and I both know they’re too loud even without me to hear anything. Besides, baby, haven’t you ever wanted to have sex in a bath like this? Why do you think I hassled Kenma so much over our accommodations?”

“You’re ridiculous,” you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as he went to his own defense, dragging your hands across his body before settling one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, a smile pulling at your lips as you felt his cock twitch between your thighs at the simple touch. “Just...shut up and don’t get carried away, okay? Kenma’s caught us more times than anyone else on the team combined.”

Tetsuro flashed a grin at you before closing the distance between you, pulling you in for a deep kiss as he switched your positions, letting you lean against the wall of the bath as you rolled your hips against him, letting out moans of his own when your fingers ran through his hair and pulled.

“I told you, no one’s gonna come in, so let’s just take it nice and slow.” Another short tug on his hair made him pull away from the kiss so you could both come up for air, his chest heaving slowly as he licked the trail of drool falling from your mouth. “Maybe we should finally give Kenma that godkid he’s been teasing us about.”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth, “God, can you imagine how annoyed he would be? Knowing Kenma, he’d probably do the math and realize where it happened.”

The two of you were easily muffled by those in the inn, your laughs fading as easily as your moans into the night as Tetsuro eased himself in, teasingly slow strokes as he dipped his head and closed his mouth around your nipples, “that’d be the cherry on top of it all, don’t you think? He’s holding our kid and it’s too late to stop the mental math that’s going on in that brain of his - fuck, we’re the worst.”

“Mm, whatever could you mean? Planning to traumatize your best friend with our future baby or how we’re talking about him while you’re fucking me?” The sound of your giggle on Tetsuro’s ears prompted him to lift his mouth off your chest as you both shared a wide grin before sharing another quick kiss, “I used to be such a good girl before I met you.”

Now it was Tetsuro’s turn to roll his eyes, marking your neck in retaliation to the comment, “oh please, baby, you’ve always been as bad as me - I just helped you be more honest about it. At least this perverted cunt of yours has always been honest with me, even now your walls are squeezing my cock while you’re calling me a bad influence.”

Your cheeks burned as he continued to say everything on his mind, movements becoming sloppy as Tetsuro came closer to cumming, “you feel so fucking good, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this dirty pussy, maybe I should breed you right here so those tits of yours can leak just like your other holes.”

When his lips closed around the pulse point on your neck, you couldn’t help but pull on his hair again, letting out a loud moan that cut through the liveliness of the onsen, “shut up you idiot, don’t narrate it when we’re with others like this - _just fuck me, breed me if you need to.”_

It was an order laced with annoyance and need, and it was just what Tetsuro needed to hear, smirking as he shut up and got to work, ramming into you with a newfound purpose, eager to have you begging for more as he filled you with his cum and got you pregnant with his baby. 

“You’re squeezin’ harder than before, baby, you gonna cum?” Even with his rough movements, Tetsuro was careful in holding your face straight to look at him, his hazel eyes piercing your soul, “you’re gonna look so good stuffed with my cum, baby, make sure you don’t spill a drop so we can give Kenma the shock of a lifetime, okay? _Once we get back to the room I’ll make sure to keep you stuffed all night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this or anything else I've posted a comment/kudos/tip would be appreciated!
> 
> bother me on tumblr @endeavorsensei  
> kofi @ chuwaeyo


End file.
